


That Old Coat Trick

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/F, Prostitution, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly tries her hand at Irene's game; seduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Old Coat Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 drabbletag prompt ‘seduction’.

Molly checked the belt on her coat nervously before ringing the doorbell. She’d never done anything like this before. Well, she’d gone through people’s browser history before and maybe even slightly stalked them online but she’d never taken it further than that before. Well, not as far as this anyway.

Sending the email had been easy. Arranging times and dates and the details for payment had made it all real, even if the name she’d used was fake. She wasn’t even quite sure how she’d ended up booking a prostitute. She’d certainly never meant to follow through. But here she was, on a doorstep in Belgravia, at half past two on a Tuesday when she really should be at work, with a truly excessive amount of cash in her coat pocket. She only wanted information, to play this Woman’s game. She didn’t actually intend on using her services. Alluring as they may be, she had her own terms to set, her own rules.

When the door opened, Molly looked the Woman up and down before slipping the belt open on her coat, letting naked flesh peek though. Trying to catch her off guard, she smiled seductively even though her heart was racing. “I’m here to see Irene Adler.”

“I’ve been expecting you, Molly Hooper,” Irene said calmly, not phased at all by her name. “Do come in and let me take your coat.”

Molly pouted, fishing her glasses and several grand out of her pocket. Damn that Woman was good.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
